


a game even you couldn't be bad at

by bloodycandyhearts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycandyhearts/pseuds/bloodycandyhearts
Summary: Hinata sucks at video games (by Kenma's standards) and Kenma wants to find at least one game even he couldn't be bad at. Luckily, there's the perfect game for that.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	a game even you couldn't be bad at

Hinata Shouyou was napping on the couch. Usually Kenma would admire his boyfriend's sleeping form, except for the fact that he was taking up the entire couch, and Kenma's hands were full.

"Shou." Kenma nudges his socked foot into Hinata's side.

"Shouyo." 

"Mmm." Hinata hums sleepily.

"Move over, loser. I brought snacks." 

Hinata lazily curls his knees towords his chest, making enough room at the end of the couch for Kenma to sit down. He does, setting the chips and sodas down on the table in front of him.

"Oh my god, sit up. We're playing games here."

"No, you're playing a game, I'm just getting my ass kicked. Play something solo, I'll just watch."

The game they had left paused, Super Smash Bros, did indeed seem to be working out in Kenma's favor.

"Don't be like that. How are you supposed to get better if you don't practice."

"How am I supposed to practice if you just keep throwing me off the platform?"

"That's really easy to recover from, Shou!"

"Not when you hit me again before I can even get back on the platform!"

Kenma sighed. 

"Imagine if you had the attitude you have towards volleyball with video games."

"Unfortunately I do not. Now play against someone online! I wanna watch!"

"You like watching but not playing? What kinda broken logic is that?"

"I like watching you kick other people's asses, but I don't like getting my ass kicked. It's simple, really."

"Are there any video games you don't suck at?" Kenma asks, queing up the online battle option.

"I'm actually not that bad, but compared to you..." Hinata has sat up by this point, and was now idly nibbling on chips. Kenma is already playing against his online opponent, and already has them on the verge of losing their first life.

"Oh wow I should not be eating these. And I definitely should not drink that." He says, motioning towards the can of soda Kenma had brought for him.

"Yeah, yeah, professional athlete. Live a little." 

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna drink it. just that I shouldn't.... only one, though." 

"Pff." Kenma says, sending the other character flying from the platform.

Hinata wordlessly watches Kenma's profile as he plays and doesn't even notice that Kenma has won until he looks over to find the orange haired boy staring.

"What's with the heart eyes?" 

"Oh." Hinata hadn't even realized he'd been staring, "I like how you look when you zone in on your games."

Kenma scoffs, "Don't watch me, watch the screen. I totally wrecked that guy." 

Hinata smiles. "I believe you."

"Do you want to play something else? Mario Kart?" 

"Only to perpetually get second place?" 

"What about Overcooked?" 

"I only weigh you down, I'll watch you play it in single player mode."

"What about one of the rhythm games?"

"Kenma. Just play single player. I like watching."

Kenma hmphs. "I want to find a game you're good at!"

"I'm good at volleyball. Isn't that enough?"

"A video game, Shouyo! You're intentionally missing the point."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were being serious. I'm sorry." He says, leaning over to put a hand on Kenma's shoulder.

"No, it's fine, I was sort of joking, it's just. How are you not good at any video games?" 

"Ouch."

Kenma laughs.

"Oh, wait!"

Hinata cocks his head, a question mark written all over his face. "Yeah? What is it?"

Kenma gets a mischievous grin on his face. "I know a game that not even you could be bad at."

"What?"

"Promise you'll actually give it a try once I tell you. And you have to give it a little while."

Hinata ponders this. 

"This feels like a trap... but ok."

"Close your eyes." He does.

Kenma gets up and changes the game in the console, handing the controller to Hinata once he's selected the game and Hinata's profile.

"Okay you can open them."

The title screen loads and the main theme kicks in to reveal...

"Animal Crossing?"

"I think you'll really like it."

"Aren't you gonna play with me?"

"It's better to get started on your own. I'll watch." he says as he lays down to rest his head in Hinata's lap. 

"Ok... I'll try it."

"Give it a week, and just play a little each day." Kenma mumbles, resting his hand on Hinata's knee and his cheek on his thigh.

"Okay, okay." He says stroking Kenma's hair away from his face as the game loads up. 

"Take your glasses off, if you're gonna fall asleep there."

-

A week later Hinata was still playing Animal Crossing every day. 

"Kenma look, Buck gave me a soccer ball!"

"That's great, Shou. Can I have my Switch back soon?"

"Oh," he blushes, "Yeah, sorry, I'll log off right now." 

"No, no, no. I'm totally messing with you, you can keep playing."

"Really?" Hinata smiles, he looks so cute curled up on the couch under a blanket and holding the switch out for Kenma to see where he had put the soccer ball. Kenma couldn't bear to take the Switch away from him, even if he did want to play something.

"Hey! Sit, I wanna show you my island so far." he says, motioning for Kenma to sit next to him on the couch.

"Oh god, what monster have I created." Kenma says, sitting down and curling into Hinata's side.

"Bwahahaha. Now look, its only two stars right now, but I want to get to three stars so K.K. Slider will come....." he continues, but Kenma isn't looking at the screen. Instead he's staring at Hinata's profile as he explains what he's doing on the screen.

"Kenma? Are you paying attention to anything I'm showing you?" Hinata says, looking over to where Kenma is absolutely not paying attention.

"Um, yeah."

"Pff, liar."

"Sorry, I can't help it. You look so cute when you explain things you're passionate about."

"Yeah?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah." Kenma says, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I did it, Shou. I found a video game you're good at."

"Haha, I guess you did." Hinata says, giving Kenma a gentle kiss.

"Now pay attention! This is gonna be a five star island some day!"

"Okay, okay." Kenma says, turning his attention to the screen, only periodically looking back to Hinata to see the excited look in his eyes when Kenma asks about a certain part of the island.

He kisses Hinata on the cheek again.

"What was that for?" Hinata says, confusedly turning to look at Kenma.

"Uh, because I love you? What, aren't I allowed to kiss my Animal Crossing obsessed boyfriend?"

Hinata smiles, looking at Kenma as if he were the sun and not the other way around. "No, you are. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata and Kenma being cute oneshot send tweet. kudos & comments greatly appreciated if you liked it :)


End file.
